Sirius Black Must Die!
by Dr. Harleen Quinzel03
Summary: Two girls find out that they are being played by the one and only Sirius Black. The two recruit Lyla Bishop to help break this schmucks heart, and make him feel the pain that he made them feel. A little bit AU. Ideas from the movie John Tucker Must Die. SBOC Suggestions of RBOC Please read and review! Rated T for Sexual talk and language.
1. Sirius Black Sex God

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back! It's been awhile so please be gentle with me. This story is a little AU so again bear with me. This is somewhat based off the move John Tucker Must Die. So Disclaimer: I don't own that movie nor do I own Harry Potter. Please enjoy and review! I want to hear what you think! (Also Disclaimer: There is another story on Fanfiction called Sirius Black Must Die. I also wrote that on my other account long ago and I only wrote one chapter. I wanted to reboot it on this account).

* * *

Lyla Bishop has been working as a waitress during the Summer at the Sleeping Dragon since she was fifteen. She was saving up her money to move out once she was done with Hogwarts. Lyla had always been a hard worker, both in and out of school (Which is probably why the Sorting Hat placed her into Ravenclaw) and doing all of that hard work, she really had no time for any real friends. She spent most of her days studying or reading more books. She needed top grades to become a Healer, once she graduated. This was her final year and she was determined to not have any distractions. However, she didn't know that two girls and one boy would mess all of that up.

It all started when Sirius Black walked into the restaurant in which she worked, and sat in her section. Sirius Black was a very handsome Gryffindor that was in her year. He was very popular, as well as the friends that he hung with, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. However, in Lyla (and half of the female population), Sirius was the hottest of them all. He had shaggy black hair that fell just above his light blue-gray eyes. As a star chaser on the Quidditch team, he had a good muscle tone that drove all the girls crazy.

Lyla sighed happily when she noticed Sirius sitting in her section that she was working. He was wearing just a plain white T-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket was draped around his chair. Lyla tried to look less of a mess by tucking pieces of her blonde hair back behind her ear and smoothed down her black apron, trying to wipe off any traces of food that was on it. She pulled out her pen and pad and made her way over to sex on legs (aka Sirius), to take his order, when a girl plopped down in the chair across from Sirius.

Lyla recognized her as Rayne Collins. She had wavy brown-reddish hair that reached just below her shoulders, and hazel eyes that was outlined in thick eyeliner. She was wearing short cut off jeans and a light grey tank top and silver bangles on her wrists. Rayne was also in Lyla and Sirius's year at Hogwarts, and was in Hufflepuff house. Lyla knew that she was very musical and had a guitar sometimes out in the grounds, playing and singing. When in class, she was never paying attention, but had her nose in her notebook, writing new lyrics and music.

_Of course a guy like that would have a girlfriend._ Lyla thought sadly, but approached the couple anyway. It was her job of course.

Lyla reached their table and started, "Can I get you something to dri-," but was cut off when Sirius and Rayne started making out. "Never mind," Lyla mumbled to herself and hustled off to take care of her other customers.

As Lyla worked she kept glancing over at the couple in jealousy. She wanted to make out with that Gryffindor sex god too! They continued to play tonsil hockey for fifteen full minutes, when Rayne got up and kissed Sirius on the cheek good-bye and left. However, Sirius remained seated and waved to her as she walked out the door. Lyla scowled at Rayne. _How could she just sit their and make-out with someone in a restaurant and then leave? _Lyla thought to herself. Then just as Lyla was going to tell Sirius that he needed to order something or leave, another girl came into the Sleeping Dragon and sat where Rayne just was sitting.

This particular girl had long dark red hair that came to the middle of he back, and almond shaped green eyes. She was wearing a blue and yellow plaid button up shirt and skinny jeans. Lyla recognized the girl as Lily Evans. Another girl, going into Year Seven of Hogwarts, but was in Gryffindor with Sirius. She was president of every club at Hogwarts and worked almost as hard as Lyla did.

_Two girlfriends? _Lyla sighed and shook her head while looking at them. _Those poor girls don't even know that they are being played._ Lyla thought to herself. She noticed Sirius beckoning her over to take their order. Lyla pursed her lips. _Sure, now he notices me,_ she thought as she walked over to the new couples table.

"I want a steak medium-rare, and the lady would like the chicken salad. Dressing on the side." Sirius ordered, not really taking his eyes off of Lily.

"I love when you do that," Lily said, looking dreamily at Sirius.

"I love doing that," Sirius said, cockily. He then leaned in and the two started making out, just as Rayne and Sirius was doing merely minutes before.

Lyla rolled her eyes, _Great another suck face fest. _She then walked back to the kitchens to give the cooks their order. After that, Lyla tried to focus on her work but still kept glancing over at the couple, who was making "googly eyes" at each other, while eating. She still secretly wished she had someone that would be her boyfriend, or even some time of friend. But she shook those thoughts out of her head and knew she was determined to work extra hard this year.


	2. He's Mine!

Disclaimer: I don't own John Tucker Must Die or Harry Potter!

* * *

It had been three weeks after seeing Sirius Black at the restaurant, and two weeks since school had started for Lyla. She was in full swing of school mode. She was in the middle of an Advanced Potions lesson, and Professor Slughorn had left them to make a potion on their own. Saying he would return in a bit to check on them, as he had to run an errand quickly. Once Slughorn left, Lyla started working diligently on her potion while over hearing her neighbor, Lily and her friend talking about the one and only Sirius Black.

"He is quite the good kisser," Lily was saying. "And he isn't allowed to officially date during Quidditch season, because his parents won't let him so don't tell anyone."

"Oh I won't!" said Lily's friend, smiling at the new gossip that she just heard.

Just then Lyla heard another two girls talking behind her about Sirius Black as well.

"I got a new boyfriend this summer," Rayne was telling her friend, very proudly. "He is sexy and amazing you are going to be jealous!"

"Who is it?" Rayne's friend asked excitedly.

"You can't tell anyone, because he is technically not allowed to date right now, because of his parents." Rayne replied.

"I promise." her friend said, egging Rayne on to tell her more.

"It's Sirius Black!" Rayne said somewhat loudly.

Lily whipped around in her seat, "What did you just say?" Lily's friend following suit, turning to face Rayne and her friend.

"None of your business," Rayne copped back with serious attitude. Lyla was now watching this unfold in front of her. _Oh boy._ She thought to herself. _How am I going to get my work done now? _

"I think it is my business because I think you just said that you were going out with Sirius Black, when I know for a fact that he is dating someone else." Lily said, a matter-of-factually.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Rayne replied, unconvinced and crossing her arms.

"Me." Lily said with some attitude and she pointed to herself, and standing up.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rayne scoffed, standing up as well, "He wouldn't date a know-it-all like you!"

"And he wouldn't date a slut like you!" Lily snapped back.

"You did _not _just call me a slut, you bitch!" Rayne said finally snapping and she shoved Lily slightly from across the table. Lily scoffed appalled at Rayne's action. Both friends gasped in horror and watched the two wide eyed. In fact the whole room was now watching them, though not really knowing what the fight was about. Lily then smacked Rayne's arm in retalliation, which then started a slapping fight. The two were hitting each other and calling names.

Lyla had enough, she was annoyed that she was distracted from her work, and stood up and yelled, "He's cheating on the both of you and instead of taking it out on him you are beating the crap out of each other?!"

This broke the two girls up for a split second and then Rayne exclaimed, "I saw him first!"

"No you didn't!" Lily yelled back and the two were back to hitting each other. Lyla huffed and then tried to break them up by stepping in the middle, but only ended up getting smacked in the process. At this moment, Professor Slughorn decided to walk in. He was immediately distraught from the actions of his brightest students.

"Girls!" he shouted, which broke them up instantly, knowing who it was, "What are you doing?!" All three girls started talking at once, blaming the other girls for the fight. Professor Sughorn, put up his hand and they all became silent. "I'm sorry but I'll have to give you three detention. Tonight at seven, be in my office." Lyla started to protest, but he then said to them and the rest of the class "Now, get back to work."

Lyla huffed, but then sat back down in her seat and worked on her potion. She had never had a detention before. This is all that womanizer Sirius Black's fault.

* * *

A/N: So tell me what you think! I probably won't keep updating if no one reviews. So please review! Thanks!


	3. Confrontations

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own John Tucker Must Die or Harry Potter. Enjoy.

* * *

After classes for the day, Lily Evans found Sirius Black sitting in the common room with his friends. The four of them messing around, and laughing about something James did to Snape. Lily came up with the most innocent look on her face, and the boys quieted down.

"Sirius, can I talk to you a moment?" she asked sweetly, cocking her head to the side.

"Sure," he replied and he got up and followed Lily over to the corner of the common room to talk more privately. The three other boys all cat called and said "Ooooo" as Sirius walked away from them. He smiled and shooed them with his hand so that they would stop.

Once they got to the corner, Sirius took Lily's hand and kissed her gently. "What's wrong baby?" he cooed at her.

"Well in Potions class today this girl said she was dating you. That can't be right, can it?" She asked, looking up from her eye-lashes.

"What?" Sirius said, sounding hurt, "No way honey, you are the only girl for me. She was probably just jealous of what we have."

"You are probably right," Lily said, letting out a sigh in relief.

"You know I'm kind of hurt that you would even ask. Don't you trust me?" Sirius asked, giving her the sweetest puppy-dog look. Lily melted.

"No, no, of course I do!" She quickly replied. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Then she kissed him, and went off to get ready for dinner.

* * *

After dinner Rayne cornered Sirius in the hall. She saw him and quickly dragged him off.

"Hey! What the hell?" Sirius said, once Rayne had a hold of him. She threw him into a broom closet to talk. "Hey now that's more like it!" Sirius said with a smile and he leaned in to kiss her. However, Rayne pushed him back.

"So I heard that you were seeing this Lily Evans. Is that true?" She said, crossing her arms.

"What? Sirius said, sounding hurt, again. "No way baby, you are the only girl for me. She was probably just jealous of what we have."

Rayne looked him up and down quickly but then finally un-crossed her arms, sighing, "I tired telling her that you wouldn't date someone like her."

"Some girls just can't grasp that I can't and won't date them," Sirius said shaking his head, "But you are special," He reached out and and tucked a piece of her reddish-brown hair behind her ear. "You know I'm sort of hurt that you could even think that of me. Don't you trust me?" He said giving her the same puppy-dog look he used on Lily. Rayne too melted at this gesture.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you," Rayne said before kissing him passionately.

* * *

Lyla was sitting in the Potions classroom, reading a book, when a boy's voice came out and scared her. "What are you doing?" Lyla jumped in her seat and turned around, facing the boy standing in the doorway. He was tall, and pale and had short black hair, that spiked every which way. He also had gray-blue eyes that had more gray in them, made him look dangerous. Lyla noticed he was wearing Slytherin's clothing.

"I'm here for detention at seven."

The boy looked at his watch, it was only 6:45. "You're early for detention?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lyla blushed, "Well I don't know. I've never had detention."

"Never?" he asked, still puzzled by this girl.

"It's stupid Sirius Black's fault," She said before scoffing.

"That's usually not the sound he makes girls make," He replied, leaning against the doorway now, "It's more like: mmmm, oooo," He started moaning. She laughed quietly.

"Jerk isn't my type."

"Try having him as a brother." the boy replied, rolling his eyes.

Lyla gasped, she knew that Sirius had a brother, but didn't know what he looked like and she certainly didn't know that he was in Slytherin. "You are Regulus." He gave her a half-smile and nodded slightly. He didn't have the same ruggedly handsome good looks that Sirius had, but he was still cute, Lyla noted. "I'm so sorry," she shook her head, thinking about what it must be like having a brother like that.

He shrugged, then changed the subject, "What are you reading?" he pointed at her book.

"Just re-reading _The Canterbury Tales,_" she said, smiling at the book. It was her favorite book in the world and she loved reading it when she was upset.

"That is a good one. My favorite story is-" He started to say but got cut off, when Lily pushed past him and sat down. Lyla turned and glared at Lily's rudeness, then she turned back to hear what else Regulus had to say, but he was now gone. Lyla sighed, she has never met anyone at Hogwarts with the same interest as her.

A few minutes later, Rayne came into the room, adjusting her top. Her hair looked a little messy and her lips were swollen a bit. She walked over and sat next to Lily, who was one seat away from Lyla. "So I talked to Sirius," Rayne told Lily, in a nonchalant way, getting out a hand held mirror and checking her reflection, fixing her hair slightly.

"So did I," Lily replied, with attitude, and crossing her arms.

* * *

A/N:Ooooo what's going to happen next? Please, Please Please R&amp;R! I want to know what you guys like and any suggestions! Thanks for reading!


	4. Cheater, Cheater

"Really?" Rayne shot back at her. "He told me that you were probably just jealous of what we have."

"And that I was the only girl for him?" Lily continued, amazed that he would tell the both of them the exact same thing.

Rayne's jaw dropped, "He said the same thing to both of us! That ass!"

"Let me guess, he _always _calls you 'baby' or 'sweetie'," Lyra piped up. Both girls turned to look at her, forgetting that Lyra was even there.

"Yeah, why?" Rayne asked suspiciously.

"It's not out of affection, it's so he doesn't get your names mixed up." Lyla told them, "Face it guys, you got played."

Both girls became really hurt and angry at the same time, thinking about their past time with Sirius. Lily finally asked, "How do you know that stuff?"

Lyla thought back on all the men that her mom had dated through the years. They were all the same, only there for a minute, then skipped out on her and her mom. A few were cheaters, some were only in the relationship for one thing. Lyla could read the signs now after seeing them so much, even though her mom would still be in denial. She saw it over and over since she was three, when her dad had left them and was never coming back. "I just know someone like him." She finally replied quietly.

"Who are you any way?" Rayne asked, thinking that she had never seen her before.

"I'm Lyla Bishop. Rayne we've been in the same year for six years now."

"I don't think I've ever noticed you before either," Lily piped up, trying to remember Lyla as well.

Lyla sighed, she wasn't surprised, many people don't really talk to her, much less acknowledge her. She opened her mouth to reply back, but just then Professor Slughorn came bursting into the room.

"Alright ladies! No talking and get to work!" Luckily Slughorn gave them time to work on homework. So all the girls turned back to face the front of the classroom and started working on their own individual homework.

Two days later Lyla was in the library reading up on some spells on Healing, when she could feel the presence of two girls sit across from her. She felt like she knew who they were, and then she slowly looked up from her book. Her hunch was right, it was Rayne and Lily, who were both staring at her.

"So we talked," Lily started.

"And we need your help," Rayne finished.

_They are finishing each others sentences now? What happened to the physical fighting two days ago?_ Lyla thought to herself. "What do you need me for?" Lyla asked, perplexed by the two girls new friendship.

"We want to destroy Sirius Black," Rayne said with an evil smile, as Lily nodded in agreement.

"Wait. What?" Lyla said, even more confused now.

"Look, we probably aren't the first girls that Sirius has cheated on, and we won't be the last." Lily said.

"So we want to teach him a lesson so that he won't lie or cheat on girls again!" Rayne interjected, rather loudly.

Lyla looked around and a few people near by had looked at them, "Shhh!" She told Rayne.

Rayne looked around and shrugged, "Sorry," she whispered back.

Getting back to the topic at hand, Lyla replied to the girls, "Why me? Why do you need my help?"

"Because, you said you know guys like Sirius. So you can help us destroy him." Lily said with a smile.

"Plus you are the one who sort of brought us together, so..." Rayne added, not really finishing her sentence.

Lyla was quietly thinking that she should just decline. She couldn't focus on destroying a boy. One she wasn't sure how okay she was with that, and two she had school to focus on.

"Think of all the men that has ever cheated ever. And all the girls that have been hurt by it." Lily said quietly, obviously still hurt.

Lyla thought back again, on all the men that have wronged her mother. All the nights that she spent eating chocolate with her crying, heart-broken mom, trying to comfort her. And she got mad. She normally just felt bad for her mother. However, now actually seeing it, and now being able to confront a cheater, like those other men made Lyla want to do it.

"Alright, I'm in," Lyla replied.


End file.
